Dark Rose
by Layi Rose
Summary: Je voulais simplement exister...


C'est dérisoire, grotesque, risible. Que moi, Rose Weasley, je me tienne là en ce moment même est la chose la plus insensée qui me soit arrivée. On est à la limite de l'aberration pire, de l'irrespect. Cette situation était à prévoir surement, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle me tomberait dessus aussi rapidement. Toujours est-il que ce matin, je me suis levée une heure plus tôt qu'à la normale. Au lieu d'enfiler un simple jean, j'ai mis une jupe en tulle noire et à la place de mon habituel tee-shirt troué du dimanche, un débardeur pourpre en dentelles. Je suis maintenant perchée sur mes escarpins et tente faiblement de rester digne et fière. J'aurais dû refuser, bien sûr. Mais comment expliquer à mes _chers_ parents que je ne veux pas assister à l'enterrement d'Astoria parce que je me tape son ex-mari ?

Exprimer comme ça, c'est horrible. En fait, peut importe la façon dont on le clame, ça sonne barbare. Mais si je sanglote aujourd'hui – mes larmes faisant lamentablement couler mon mascara noir corbeau – ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me manque ou me manquera. Non. Je pleure car il a rompu ; terrible de s'avouer avoir attendu cet instant pendant presque un an, pour qu'au final tout glisse entre mes doigts. Je ne peux le rattraper. Si quelqu'un venait à capter mes pensées à présent, j'ai la certitude qu'il me tuerait du regard. Il y a bien Scorpius qui me dévisage, mais c'est simplement que j'ai rejeté sa demande en fiançailles il y a peu. Comment lui expliquer que son père est meilleur amant sans qu'il ne le prenne mal ? Impossible, bien sûr.

L'aspect amusant de cet enterrement est que tous les gens se sont déplacés pour faire bonne mesure. Les Malefoy parce que la bienséance le veut. Mes parents parce qu'Astoria était une collègue à ma mère et que ce serait mal vu de ne pas être là – même si je reste persuadée que l'attitude narquoise de mon frère ne vaut pas mieux qu'une absence. Mes oncles, tantes et cousins parce qu'Albus et Scorpius sont « Meilleurs Amis ». Et les autres, je ne sais trop pourquoi. Pour ainsi dire, ça ressemble presque à la commémoration annuelle de la Grande Guerre : tout le monde se fait chier, mais personne n'ose le dire. Seuls manquent les Greengrass. Cependant, à en croire ce qu'il s'est passé entre les deux sœurs, je ne voyais pas trop Daphné se bouger pour Astoria – il y a des rancœurs qui ne s'effacent pas, il faut l'admettre.

Je me retins de soupirer. J'étais une poupée de chiffons que l'on promenait le long d'un chemin. C'était une impression récurrente dans ma pauvre vie, et je jugeai actuellement que plus j'avais tenté de reprendre les choses en mains, plus cette sensation m'avait rattrapée. J'avais fait exprès d'être répartie à Serpentard pour contrarier mon père – il avait réussi à être fier de mon courage pour survivre chez les « serpents ». J'avais embrassé Scorpius Malefoy pour faire enrager ma mère – elle m'avait félicitée de mon intégration dans ma maison. Je ne leur avais pas bien sûr jamais avoué que je couchai une fois par semaine avec Drago Malefoy, mais je ne comptais pas le faire – ils seraient à nouveau parvenus à me mettre sur un piédestal.

En fait, le gros problème lorsque l'on s'appelle Weasley, c'est que l'on n'est pas censé avoir droit à l'erreur. Mais si vous en faites une, on trouvera toujours le moyen de vous excuser. Je ne souhaitais pas être pardonnée. Je voulais tout simplement rompre avec tout ce sentimentalisme dégoutant. C'était ma façon d'exister. J'affichais au monde ma différence vis-à-vis de ma famille en me conduisant de manière indigne. Et je faisais pire en pire, de manière à ce que tout mon entourage comprenne que je n'étais pas la mignonne et gentille petite Rose Weasley qu'ils s'imaginaient. Sauf que visiblement, il y a des images qui collent à la peau à jamais. On appelle ça le destin. Je devais avoir un karma pourri. Mais, à défaut d'assouvir ce désir de séparation publiquement, j'y étais au moins parvenue secrètement, durant un an, auprès de mon amant.

Ça a été la plus belle année de ma vie.

Et Astoria s'est pendue.

Bien sûr, Drago a eu la noblesse de camoufler ça en accident. Quoique son fils soit loin d'être un abruti, il n'a pas idée de l'horreur de la situation. Ou bien… Peut-être que le regard hargneux qu'il me jette depuis tout à l'heure n'est pas dû à mon refus. Peut-être qu'il sait à voir au-delà du sort de dissimulation que j'ai posé sur mon ventre – comme tous les matins depuis deux mois. Et peut-être qu'il a compris qu'il n'est pas le père de l'enfant qui grandit clandestinement en moi. D'ailleurs, maintenant que Drago Malefoy évite mes yeux et me fuit comme la peste, je pense que ce bébé n'a pas de père. Et je pleure d'autant plus.

Je voulais simplement exister.


End file.
